Mi diente de león
by Louu
Summary: Situado luego del regreso de Peeta al Distrito 12, antes del Epílogo. Cómo volvieron a reconstruir sus vidas uno junto al otro.
1. Regreso

Mi diente de león

**Capítulo 1: Regreso**

Abro los ojos lentamente. Pestañeo varias veces y rebusco en mi interior el terror normal de todas las mañanas, pero por primera vez no hay nada. Respiro con total tranquilidad y pienso en mí misma como un cascarón vacío, libre de todo tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos. Comparado con las pesadillas constantes, este estado es casi _bueno_.

Permanezco en la cama durante un tiempo indeterminado, pensando en mi nueva realidad insensible, mientras inconscientemente espero que las pesadillas regresen. Los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana y decido que es momento de levantarme. Es en ese momento en que la primer sensación del día me invade: _curiosidad_. La siento tan extraña que no la interpreto enseguida, pero luego me encuentro preguntándome por la falta de las pesadillas y la razón de este nuevo cambio. El descubrimiento me calienta por dentro, y siento que por primera vez en meses estoy _viva_.

Doy un par de pasos inconscientes hacia la puerta y otro nuevo descubrimiento me golpea: la _necesidad_. Me sorprendo ansiando un baño caliente para librarme de todos estos meses de encierro. El sólo pensarlo me provoca una risa histérica que termina tan pronto como comenzó. Tomo un poco de ropa sin mirarla realmente y me dirijo al baño.

Dejo la muda de ropa sobre el lavamanos y paso a abrir el agua para llenar la bañera. Una vez que se encuentra casi llena, juego un poco tirando diferentes líquidos que la aromatizan y la llenan de burbujas. Finalmente me quito la ropa y me sumerjo sin pensar en la quemazón que me provoca la alta temperatura del agua.

Me lavo lentamente de pies a cabeza, dejando que toda la suciedad desaparezca poco a poco. Luego me recuesto, dejando la cabeza apoyada contra el borde de la bañera. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a cavilar sobre mi nuevo estado de ánimo. Me resulta tan familiar, como un amigo que regresa después de mucho tiempo.

Me resigno a no encontrar la similitud con nada que haya sentido en mi vida y me dedico a intentar encontrar la razón. Pienso en mi rutina de los últimos meses y no descubro ningún cambio sustancial que pueda alterar mi ánimo. Respiro hondamente varias veces, enfurruñada conmigo misma, y es en ese momento en que lo huelo. El aroma me invade de repente y mi estómago gruñe ansioso. Intento conectar mis recuerdos con ese aroma peculiar y cuando lo logro esbozo una sonrisa: es igual al de los panecillos de queso que Peeta cocinaba para mí antes de los Segundos Juegos.

La respuesta me golpea con tal fuerza que siento dolor en el pecho, donde mi corazón se ha acelerado de repente. _Peeta_. La respuesta a mi cambio de ánimo es Peeta. Había olvidado el hecho de que había regresado ayer.

Sin previo aviso comienzo a reír, primero despacio y luego estruendosamente. No es una risa feliz, ni divertida, se asemeja más a la risa histérica de un loco. Y sí, capaz he llegado a volverme loca con el tiempo. No hay razón por la que la relación entre mi nuevo yo y el regreso de Peeta pueda provocarme tanta gracia.

Continúo así por bastante tiempo, al punto que mis ojos comienzan a llorar y se me dificulta respirar. Un golpe en la puerta me detiene por un instante, pero vuelvo a reír al pensar en la voz de Peeta llamándome desde el otro lado. Pero no es su voz la que resuena, sino la de Sae.

- ¿Katniss? - llama con la voz llena de preocupación y yo dejo de reír al instante - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Respiro profundo varias veces antes de contestar y aún así cuando lo hago mi voz suena ronca y desgastada por la risa.

- Sí, sí. Enseguida salgo.

Salgo de la bañera rápidamente salpicando todo a mi paso, y tomo una toalla. Me tomo mi tiempo para secarme y vestirme. Finalmente me paro frente al espejo y comienzo a peinarme. La Katniss del otro lado del espejo me parece tan extraña con su piel restaurada en partes y su cabello desparejo que tardo en asimilar que me veo a mí misma. Me hago una trenza rápida, ignorando los mechones cortos que se escapan por ella y salgo del baño.

Sae no se encuentra tras la puerta, por lo que bajo las escaleras lentamente en dirección a la cocina. La veo allí haciendo el desayuno con una sonrisa en la boca. Se voltea a verme cuando escucha mis pasos y yo intento esbozar una media sonrisa que parece bastante real.

- ¡Qué bueno es verte en pie! ¡Y con tan buena pinta! - dice con tal felicidad que el chocolate de las tazas que tiene en sus manos salpica el piso y la mesada.

Pero yo no le contesto. Permanezco con la mirada fija en la tercera persona en la cocina, mientras dentro de mí siento el mismo calor que me hace sentir viva. Pestañeo varias veces y luego sonrío, pero no una de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto fingí en los últimos años. Una sonrisa de verdad, nacida del fondo de mi alma sin que yo quisiera.

Frente a mí, sentado en una silla Peeta me sonríe también y entonces lo recuerdo: la última vez que me había sentido tan segura y tranquila fue en nuestros Segundos Juegos, la mañana siguiente a que nos besáramos en la playa. Sonrío más si es posible.

- Me alegra verte - digo sin pensar y lo abrazo.

* * *

**Buenas! **

**Luego de muchísimo tiempo vuelvo a publicar una historia. Entre la Facultad, el trabajo y la vida no pude volver a escribir nada en mucho tiempo. Pero para ésta me tomé el ratito ya que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Tengo pensadas varios capítulos más que le siguen, así que los iré subiendo ni bien pueda.**

**Espero sus reviews ^^ me llenaría de felicidad que les gustara!**

**Nos estamos leyendo próximamente ^^**

**Louuu **


	2. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 2: Pesadillas**

Me mantengo durante varios minutos abrazando a Peeta. Él solo me responde con unas palmaditas en la espalda y es en ese momento que recuerdo su padecimiento. Me alejo lentamente, sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho y él me sonríe apenado.

Tomo una de las tazas que tiene Sae en las manos y me siento frente a él. Bebo el chocolate caliente y como algunos panecillos de queso sin volver a mirarlo. Percibo que se mueve incómodo frente a mí, pero lucho por no alzar la vista. Ninguno de los dos dice nada y sé que Sae pone los ojos en blanco al vernos, pero la ignoro.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba me acabo mi desayuno, sin percatarme del hambre que sentía hasta entonces. Jugueteo con los dedos para evitar mirar a Peeta, pero finalmente alzo la vista. Veo la pena y la lucha en el fondo de sus ojos y siento mi alma desplomarse. Quiero abrazarlo nuevamente, pero no sé si le hace más bien que mal mi gesto.

- Lo siento - dice finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Tomo con suma cautela una de sus manos que mantiene sobre la mesa y Peeta no la aleja. Sonrío conciliadoramente y me pongo de pie con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. No sé en qué momento Sae dejó la habitación, pero no me preocupo mucho y lo arrastro hacia el sillón.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en cada una de las puntas, aún con nuestras manos sujetas. De un momento a otro comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales tan naturalmente que me sorprende. Peeta siempre ha tenido el don especial de la palabra, lo que me permite tomarme mis momentos en silencio para observarlo de arriba a abajo. Me cuenta sobre su tratamiento, la gente nueva con la que se relacionó y lo maravilloso que parece ser el Dr. Aurelius. Me obliga a prometerle que atenderé el teléfono la próxima vez que me llame para tratarme, lo cual me enfurruña un poco, pero lo dejo pasar. Me habla de la cercana visita del Dr. también, pero me encuentro tan concentrada en observarlo que no escucho lo que dice. Me sorprende notar que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto del Peeta que conocí en nuestros Primeros Juegos, a excepción de la incómoda distancia que nos separa. Lo admiro por la manera en que ha llevado su problema y eso sólo afianza las ganas de abrazar y ser abrazada por el antiguo Peeta.

Nuestra charla parece durar horas, solo interrumpida por una ligera comida cuando mi estómago gruñe en reclamo. Luego de limpiar todo, volvemos a nuestro sillón y continuamos hablando. Sae no aparece en toda la tarde, por lo que es Peeta quien cocina cuando cae la noche. Cenamos en silencio, pero en uno de esos silencios tranquilos, que no perturban el ambiente. Luego lavamos juntos los platos y Peeta se despide rápidamente.

Lo veo salir con un "Quédate" atascado en la garganta, pero mi orgullo me impide pronunciar palabra. Hago tiempo ordenando algunas cosas, consciente de la tregua con mis pesadillas ha finalizado al cruzar Peeta el umbral de la puerta. Cuando ya no queda nada más que hacer subo lentamente las escaleras y me recuesto en mi cama. Por la ventana logro distinguir luz en la casa de Peeta, así que me afianzo a eso hasta que el sueño logra vencerme. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer dormida es que seguramente Peeta tiene tanto miedo de soñar como yo.

Me despierto gritando luego de ver en mi mente como una llamarada con el rostro de Snow rodea y consume lentamente a Prim. El fuego proviene de un pequeño cilindro en el suelo. Peeta aparece por un costado, toma el cilindro y quiero gritarle que lo deje, pero ya es tarde. Logra gesticular "Gale" y luego las llamas lo consumen.

Me siento en la cama, esperando ver frente a mí el inmenso fuego, pero la noche es tan oscura que debo parpadear varias veces antes de comprender que no me he quedado ciega. Respiro agitadamente y con el movimiento siento algo contra mi pecho. Lo tomo con una mano instintivamente y siento la forma del Sinsajo del medallón que Peeta me había regalado en nuestros Segundos Juegos.

Un poco más tranquila lo levanto para verlo con la poca luz de la luna que entra por mi ventana, y lo abro. Desde allí Prim y mi madre me sonríen eternamente y mi corazón se encoge ante la imagen, por lo que observo la de al lado. Gale también me sonríe pero en lugar de la congoja, la ira se apodera de mi mente. Lenta y metódicamente saco la pequeña foto de su lugar y la parto en pequeños pedacitos. Luego arrojo el collar contra la pared de enfrente.

Pasado el momento de ira me siento aterrorizada nuevamente, por lo que me oculto bajo las sábanas abrazando mis rodillas. Intento no dormirme y logro hacerlo hasta que los primeros rayos del sol entran por la ventana.

* * *

**Perdonen por lo corto del capítulo, la falta de tiempos y el modus operandi que estoy usando influyen mucho..**

**Espero poder subir la continuación pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


	3. Desaciertos

Desaciertos

Me encuentro en una habitación a oscuras. Presumo que es una habitación, pero no puedo ver las paredes, ni el techo, ni el suelo a mis pies. Estoy sumergida en la total oscuridad. Comienzo a caminar lentamente, con los brazos estirados intentando encontrar alguna superficie por medio del tacto. Pasan los minutos y comienzo a desesperarme, por lo que acelero el paso para luego llegar a una carrera desenfrenada sin rumbo alguno.

Corro durante un tiempo que me parece infinito, sin nunca chocar con nada en mi camino. De repente me detengo y en ese instante grito desesperada, para luego agacharme y rodearme las rodillas con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en ellas. Cierro los ojos y me muerdo los labios para no seguir gritando. En ese momento se oye un ruido extraño frente a mí. Alzo la mirada rápidamente y veo luz en la distancia. Me pongo de pie y corro hacia allí esperanzada.

A medida que me acerco noto con más claridad una figura bajo una sola luz. Conforme va tomando forma, descubro que se trata de un cajón grande, de esos que creo alguna vez haber visto en un entierro. Sin embargo, los adornos delicados y la madera barnizada me confunden. Llego hasta él y alargo la mano para tocarlo. Antes de que mis yemas hagan contacto con la lustrosa superficie, la tapa del cajón se desliza, dejando ver su interior. Ahogo un grito y me pongo a temblar. Dentro del cajón se encuentra Finnick, casi pareciera dormido, si no fuera por su extrema palidez.

Doy unos pasos para atrás al tiempo que otra luz se enciende varios metros a mi derecha. Voy hacia ella menos emocionada y nuevamente frente a mí veo un cajón. Nuevamente se abre por sí solo y esta vez Rue duerme en su interior. Me giro hacia otro lado y dos luces se encienden en la distancia. La secuencia se repite muchas veces más, hasta que todo a mí alrededor son cajones abiertos. La luz, el cajón y el rostro familiar dentro de él. Todo una y otra y otra vez.

Al ver a Haymitch, mi madre y Gale en los últimos tres cajones comienzo a llorar descontroladamente. Ya no puedo distinguir a vivos de muertos, y un sentimiento de culpa se apodera de mí. Me dejo caer en mi propia desesperación. Es entonces cuando una última luz se enciende a pocos metros. Me dirijo a ella como una autómata, sin expresión, con el rostro y la ropa empapados con mis lágrimas. Nuevamente los cajones, nuevamente las tapas que se abren solas, pero esta vez Prim y Peeta se encuentran dentro de ellos. Al ver sus rostros mortalmente pálidos termino de derrumbarme. Me acurruco sobre mí misma y lloro desconsoladamente, abrazando mis costillas como si mi pecho fuera a abrirse en dos y tratara de mantenerlo unido. Lloro eternamente, hasta que siento una mano sobre mi hombro y grito.

Giro sobre mi misma para escaparme de la mano y caigo fuertemente al suelo. Siento todo mi cuerpo magullado, pero no me importa. Me abrazo y me acurruco en un rincón de la pared, esperando el ataque. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – oigo la voz preocupada de Peeta que me llama.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo su rostro compungido del otro lado de la cama. De un salto me pongo de pie y lo abrazo. Él me responde torpemente, pero ese solo gesto me relaja y vuelvo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó. Fue solo una pesadilla – repite varias veces mientras desliza temblorosamente su mano por mi espalda y por mi cabello.

Lentamente deshago el abrazo y noto como Peeta se relaja. No me había percatado de lo tenso que estaba hasta ese momento. Recuerdo entonces su padecimiento y me siento mal por él, por todo el esfuerzo que debe hacer para tener una vida normal.

-Lo siento – es todo lo que se me ocurre decir con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes – responde Peeta animadamente. Levanto la vista y veo que sonríe – Te hará bien desayunar.

Extiende la mano y yo se la tomo sin decir nada. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y en la cocina me encuentro con Sae. La saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y me siento a la mesa. Mi estómago gruñe fuertemente y recién entonces me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Ni bien Peeta coloca los primeros panecillos sobre la mesa, me abalanzo sobre uno de ellos y lo como gustosa. Noto como Peeta se ríe frente a mí y mi ánimo mejora instantáneamente. Hablamos durante todo el desayuno entre risas y bromas superficiales. Sae desde un rincón sonríe ampliamente y puedo notar lo feliz que la hace verme alegre después de todo el tiempo que me comporté como una autómata.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, Peeta me ayuda a limpiar y nos despedimos de Sae, quien promete volver a la noche para armar la cena. Peeta permanece durante unos minutos más y luego también se marcha, no sin antes darme un ligero beso en la frente que me deja más que sorprendida y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Una vez veo a Peeta perderse en el camino en dirección al centro de la ciudad, me interno nuevamente en la casa y me desparramo en uno de los sillones. Permanezco en mi lugar durante bastante tiempo, pensando en todos los cambios que el regreso de Peeta trajo a mi vida, hasta ese momento sin sentido. Me siento totalmente agradecida hacia él e incluso descubro cierto sentimiento dentro de mí que no puedo definir totalmente. Lo medito unos instantes y luego lo descarto por completo, incapaz de poder darle una definición.

Finalmente me pongo de pie y decido de improviso ir a cazar. Subo a mi habitación, me cambio la ropa por un par de pantalones cómodos, una camiseta clara y con la chaqueta de mi padre sobre los hombros, salgo a la calle. Camino lentamente hacia el pequeño centro y acelero el paso al pasar delante de la panadería que antes pertenecía a la familia de Peeta, sabiendo que él se encuentra trabajando allí y mi visita sólo cancelará mis planes de ir al bosque.

Una vez llego a lo que queda de la alambrada me detengo unos instantes, con una leve presión en el pecho producto de la congoja. Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme y continúo caminando. Pero pese a controlarme en los pasos y detenerme cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo para descansar, no puedo evitar sentirme mortalmente cansada al llegar a la Pradera. Todos los meses de aletargamiento me pesan y debo detenerme más tiempo de lo que querría, dando finalizada de ese modo mi travesía por ese día.

Me siento en la hierba fresca y alta, contemplando el bosque varias decenas de metros por delante de mí. Por un momento extraño la presencia de Gale junto a mí, con su voz grave bromeando y compartiendo los únicos restos de comida que pudimos conseguir. Me arrepiento entonces de haber roto el medallón y su foto. Sentarme en el mismo lugar donde compartimos tantos momentos juntos, me hace perdonarlo finalmente e incluso añorarlo, aunque sólo como un elemento más de la vida acabó al morir Prim. Me alejo de ese pensamiento rápidamente, incapaz de afrontar todavía ese tema con la ligereza suficiente.

Intento entonces mantener la mente en blanco, concentrada en las figuras que las nubes forman sobre mí. Pensar en ello me relaja y termino tumbándome de espaldas, observando el cielo que va adquiriendo un tono anaranjado conforme va llegando el atardecer. El color me recuerda a Peeta y pienso en él durante unos momentos más, antes de sumergirme en un sueño tranquilo.

Me despierto al sentir un leve roce en mi mejilla derecha. Abro los ojos lentamente y distingo dos puntos azules rodeados de una mata de pelo rubio. Sonrío levemente y veo como Peeta responde al gesto.

-Buenas noches encanto – dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

Finjo intentar golpearlo con el codo y él sólo sonríe.

-Lo siento, Sae debe estar preocupada – digo al notar la oscuridad a mi alrededor.

-No te preocupes, estará feliz de ver que finalmente abandonaste el refugio.

Lo miro entre ofendida y divertida, y comienzo a caminar de regreso a la casa. Peeta me alcanza, pero permanecemos en un silencio tranquilo durante todo el camino.

A partir de ese día comenzamos una rutina que lentamente me ayuda a volver a la normalidad. Todas las mañanas Peeta me despierta de mis pesadillas, aunque ya no lo abrazo, sabiendo el esfuerzo que eso significa para él. Luego desayunamos, algunas veces con Sae, otras sin ella, y luego Peeta se dirige a la panadería para colaborar en su reconstrucción, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en mi frente. Una vez lo veo desaparecer en la distancia, me cambio, preparo un ligero almuerzo y me dirijo a la Pradera, logrando con el paso de los días llegar cada vez un poco más lejos e incluso empezar a cazar nuevamente. Cuando empieza a caer la noche, vuelvo a la casa, me doy un baño y luego Peeta viene a cenar. Dependiendo el horario, algunas veces cocinamos nosotros (más bien Peeta cocina y yo lo observo) y otras Sae, pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez es menor su presencia. Algunas otras veces lo visitamos a Haymitch y cenamos con él, mientras que en ocasiones nos salteamos la comida pendientes del nuevo Libro de Recuerdos que comenzamos tras una larga charla con el Dr. Aurelius. Luego de limpiar los restos de la cena y pintura, permanecemos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que nuevamente se marcha, despidiéndose de la misma manera que lo hace por la mañana. Al caer la noche me descubro a veces deseando sus brazos y su presencia en mi cama para espantar las pesadillas, pero nunca lo digo, sabiendo lo conflictiva que puede resultarle mi petición.

Mantenemos la rutina durante días, semanas e incluso meses, hasta comienzos de la primavera. Esa mañana despierto sorprendentemente relajada, sintiendo el roce del dorso de la mano de Peeta sobre mi rostro. Le sonrío levemente y me levanto sin decir nada. Una vez en el piso inferior, me dirijo a la ventana y veo por primera vez florecer a las prímulas que Peeta plantó en su primer día de regreso al Distrito 12. Respiro el aire fresco de la mañana y cierro los ojos, feliz.

-¿No tienes hambre, preciosa? – pregunta Peeta imitando el apodo con el que solía llamarme Haymitch.

Hecho una última mirada a las prímulas y voy hacia la mesa. Desayunamos como otras tantas veces y luego me ayuda a limpiar. También, como otras tantas veces, Peeta se dirige a la puerta para salir y yo lo sigo, pero en ese momento comienza a llover copiosamente. Entramos nuevamente a esperar que cese un poco, pero la cortina de agua se hace cada vez más intensa, por lo que Peeta da finalmente el día como perdido en la construcción.

Por primera vez desde su regreso, tenemos el día completamente libre para nosotros dos, ya que Sae había asegurado el día anterior que no vendría hasta la semana próxima a limpiar. De repente me siento algo incómoda con ello, pero el apretón de la mano de Peeta en la mía me relaja.

-Creo que llegó el momento de que aprendas algo de mi oficio – dice solemnemente antes de llevarme de la mano hasta la cocina.

En pocos minutos Peeta prepara todo y me coloca un delantal en la cintura, para luego empezar a hablar emocionado. Lo ayudo en algunas tareas sencillas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo observo trabajar alegremente. Cuando los primeros panecillos están listos para entrar al horno, él se gira completamente, quedando uno frente al otro. Noto entonces que tiene una pequeña mancha de harina que recorre desde su nariz al comienzo de su mejilla derecha. Me río tontamente, en parte por la mancha, en parte por la sencilla felicidad que me invade en ese preciso instante.

-Me gusta verte así – dice en un susurro sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Vuelvo a reír levemente y su sonrisa me termina de llenar por completo. Limpio suavemente la mancha de harina en su mejilla y entonces todo sucede muy rápido. Sin pensarlo, me pongo de puntas de pie y me acerco para besarlo en la mejilla, pero Peeta gira de manera que mis labios terminan posándose en la comisura de su boca. Noto demasiado tarde como comienza a temblar, producto de sus traumas tras el hickjacking. En un segundo llego a comprender la delicada línea de contacto que Peeta había dibujado entre nosotros dos. Sólo besos en la frente, sólo caricias en la mejilla, sólo manos entrelazadas. Me siento mal instantáneamente, culpable de haber roto el pobre equilibrio en el que habíamos llegado a vivir.

Frente a mí, Peeta tiembla cada vez más violentamente, con las pupilas dilatadas. Noto como lentamente levanta las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazo. Rodeo con mis brazos todo su cuerpo, de manera que su torso y sus brazos queden entre los míos. Peeta intenta separarse, pero aprieto más el abrazo, descansando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repito como una plegaria con los ojos cerrados.

Permanecemos en esa posición durante un tiempo que se me hace eterno, hasta que finalmente pasan varios minutos sin que Peeta haga ningún esfuerzo por escaparse de mis brazos. Me separo lentamente, pero él no se mueve. Toda su postura demuestra fracaso, tristeza, por lo que intento decir algo, pero no puedo. Lentamente alza la cabeza y me mira con ojos culpables.

-Lo siento – murmura suavemente y luego se marcha, sin volver la vista atrás.

Me quedo en el lugar, observando la puerta cerrada detrás de él y oyendo la lluvia caer afuera. Dos lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas antes de que pueda evitarlo y me obligue a contenerlas. Pateo con furia una silla y subo a mi habitación sin preocuparme de limpiar nada.

Cae la noche pero Peeta no vuelve a aparecer por la casa. Intento dormir, pero me revuelvo una y otra vez en la cama sin lograrlo. Finalmente me levanto y salgo de la casa sin pensarlo dos veces. Afuera sigue lloviendo copiosamente, pero aún así camino hacia la casa de Peeta con paso tranquilo. Me acerco a la puerta y para mi alegría noto que no ha echado el pestillo, así que me interno en la casa sin preocuparme en llamar. Todas las luces se encuentran apagadas, por lo que la inquietud de que Peeta no se encuentre allí me invade. Recorro lentamente cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que finalmente lo encuentro en su cuarto. El pesar en mi pecho se libera un poco y observo durante varios minutos como duerme. Instantáneamente noto que no es un sueño relajado ni mucho menos satisfactorio, por lo que intento despertarlo, sin éxito.

Una pequeña botella de pastillas de colores me revela la causa: son las mismas pastillas para dormir que Effie había tratado de darme antes de nuestros Segundos Juegos. Me preocupa que Peeta haya tomado demasiadas como para llegar a un estado así de inconsciencia, pero no encuentro manera de ayudarlo, por lo que decido únicamente quedarme a su lado en lo que resta para el amanecer.

Me coloco lentamente en la cama, de manera de quedar frente a él. Ignoro el hecho de que mis ropas y mi cabello humedecen las sábanas y la almohada, pero trato de que no hagan contacto con su rostro. Apoyo mi frente contra la suya y coloco un brazo sobre su torso, entrelazando por último mi mano libre con la suya. Siento como poco a poco su cuerpo se va relajando, alcanzando finalmente un sueño tranquilo. Cierro los ojos y lo oigo murmurar muy levemente mi nombre. Sonrío con verdadera felicidad y me duermo rápidamente.

* * *

**Después de miles de años vuelvo a subir un capítulo!**

**Perdonen mi tardanza, entre la facultad, el trabajo y otros temas no tuve tiempo de dar bajada a mis ideas.**

**Prometo volver con el próximo lo antes posible.**

**Un beso enorme lectoras/es! y gracias por sus reviews ^^**


	4. Decisiones

Decisiones

Abro los ojos de repente, tensa aún por las pesadillas. Creo sentir aún la sensación las manos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que deslizo lentamente mis dedos para descubrir que es todo producto de mi imaginación. Lentamente recupero el ritmo normal de respiración y por primera vez me concentro en lo que tengo frente a mis ojos.

Por un momento había olvidado mi pequeña aventura de la noche anterior, por lo que me sorprendo enormemente al ver el rostro tranquilo de Peeta frente al mío. Aún parece dormir, lo cual permite que me tome unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. Lentamente me acerco a él en busca de calor, ya que un viento frío proveniente de la ventana me hace tiritar. Cierro los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

Comienzo a dormirme nuevamente, cuando siento el rose de su mano sobre mi rostro. Permanezco en la misma posición, pese a estar completamente despierta, mientras dejo que Peeta me acaricie la mejilla y acomode algunos mechones de mi cabello. Mantengo los ojos cerrados por un tiempo indefinido, sintiendo las caricias suaves de su mano y un leve calor creciendo lentamente en mi interior. Finalmente abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Buenos días encanto - dice Peeta con una sonrisa tanto en los labios como en la mirada.

Me quedo muda de la sorpresa. Había supuesto que estaría enfadado por mi incursión nocturna, o al menos sorprendido o molesto. Inspiro y exhalo un par de veces antes de hablar.

-¿No estás molesto? - digo sin pensar.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Ayer lo estabas - susurro intentando esconder el rostro.

Peeta se toma unos segundos que me parecen eternos para pensar. Luego coloca su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me levanta suavemente el rostro. Besa levemente mi frente y luego me sonríe.

-No estoy molesto contigo, ni lo estaba.

También intento sonreír, consciente de que su respuesta es ambigua, pero lo dejo pasar. Es entonces cuando miro hacia la ventana y noto que el sol se encuentra bastante elevado en el cielo.

-Creo que hoy llegarás un poco tarde a la construcción - digo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No creo que me vayan a extrañar por un día - dice alegremente incorporándose - pero sí creo que mi estómago extraña un buen desayuno.

Sonrío pero no me levanto. Veo como se coloca un abrigo y luego me ofrece la mano.

-¿Vienes encanto?

-En un segundo - digo al tiempo que bostezo.

Peeta se encoje de hombros y sale de la habitación. Escucho como sus pisadas al bajar la escalera y el sonido de la vajilla al chocar en la cocina. Me estiro totalmente en la cama, dejando que me embargue una felicidad olvidada por mucho tiempo. Saber que Peeta me puede hacer sentir tan bien con solo una sonrisa me desconcierta un poco, por lo que no pienso demasiado en ello y dejo que únicamente aquel calor interior me llene por unos momentos.

Finalmente me levanto y busco el baño. Lo encuentro con facilidad y me acerco al espejo para mejorar un poco mi aspecto. Tengo el cabello demasiado despeinado y noto por primera vez que necesita un corte. Armo una trenza lo mejor que puedo y me lavo el rostro para eliminar todos los rastros de sueño. En cuanto acabo, desciendo a la cocina.

Busco a Peeta con la mirada y no lo encuentro, por lo que me dirijo a la habitación contigua. Lo veo parado en el otro extremo, hablando con alguien por teléfono. Parece ciertamente enfadado, por lo que permanezco en el umbral de la puerta. Tras unos instantes corta el teléfono con furia y se vuelve.

-¿Con quién hablabas? - pregunto en un susurro.

Peeta me mira como si recién se percatara de mi presencia y sacude la cabeza. Pasa a mi lado y se sienta en una silla junto a la mesa. Lo sigo y me paro frente a él. Levanta la mirada aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Con quién hablabas? - repregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Con la asistente del Dr. Aurelius - responde rudamente y luego suspira -. Quise pedirle que adelantara su visita, pero en lugar de eso me acaba de confirmar que nunca vendrá al Distrito 12.

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y adquiero una pose menos agresiva. Peeta parece no querer aclarar nada más, por lo que me volteo y me ocupo de preparar un rápido desayuno. Durante los siguientes 15 minutos Peeta permanece en el mismo lugar, con la mirada gacha. Recién cuando comienzo a llevar las tazas a la mesa y unos pequeños panecillos que encuentro en una de las alacenas, eleva la vista hacia mí.

-Dijo que si quiero verlo debo ir al Capitolio - murmura casi inaudiblemente.

Me paralizo por un instante, pero me recupero rápidamente y termino de colocar las cosas sobre la mesa. Luego me siento sin decir nada frente a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿No puede seguir tratándote por teléfono? - pregunto casi de manera suplicante, pese a que intento parecer lo más entera posible.

-No si quiero iniciar un tratamiento más intensivo - responde en el mismo tono de voz.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo de chocolate caliente para relajarme un poco antes de volver a hablar. El ambiente parece tan tenso que tengo ganas de salir corriendo o ponerme a gritar, pero intento mantener la compostura por mi bien y por el de Peeta.

-¿Es necesario? - pregunto sin intentar esconder el temblor en mi voz.

Peeta me mira largamente a los ojos. Su mirada es tan triste que quiero ir y abrazarlo, pero permanezco en mi lugar, tomando lentamente el chocolate.

-Katniss, lo que paso ayer...

-¡No paso nada! ¡Y en todo caso fue culpa mía! - interrumpo levantándome de la silla.

-Katniss...

-Prometo ser más cuidadosa - digo bajando la voz - No tienes por qué irte...

Me duele el pecho, como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mi interior, por lo que bajo la vista y vuelvo a sentarme. Peeta. Mi Peeta se iría de vuelta y por mi culpa.

Siento como Peeta se levanta de la silla y camina hacia mí. Noto que se inclina, pero no alzo la vista hasta que él me obliga por segunda vez en ese día.

-Katniss, no quiero que seas más cuidadosa - dice suavemente con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

El calor sube rápidamente a mis mejillas y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Peeta al ver mi sonrojo. Intento apartar la vista, pero él lo impide colocando ambas manos alrededor de mi rostro. Me besa suavemente en la frente y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? - pregunta finalmente.

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa y debe reflejarse en mi rostro, ya que Peeta comienza a reírse. Me suelta y tranquilamente se sienta en la silla contigua. Lo noto más tranquilo, pero no más alegre, lo cual hace que mi corazón se encoja.

-¿Lo pensarás al menos? - pregunta agarrando uno de los panecillos y acercándose su taza.

Asiento sin articular palabra y me vuelvo hacia mi desayuno. Termino el chocolate sin decir nada y estoy por la mitad de mi panecillo cuando me decido a hablar.

-Iré contigo - respondo con la mirada fija en la comida.

-Gracias - dice Peeta en un susurro.

Alzo la vista y descubro que sonríe realmente desde que lo oí hablar por teléfono. Esbozo también una leve sonrisa y siento como el nudo en mi interior se desata.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo partimos? - digo relajadamente.

-Lo más pronto posible.

Lentamente acerco mi mano a la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Peeta me observa dudoso y aprieto su mano con más fuerza.

-Todo va a salir bien - digo intentando sonar segura, aunque en el fondo me aterroriza volver al Capitolio.

-Si tú vienes, seguro que sí - me sonríe y nuevamente las ansias de abrazarlo me invaden, pero las ignoro. En su lugar sonrío también.

Pasamos el resto del día planificando nuestro viaje al Capitolio. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dice en voz alta, sé que ambos odiamos la idea de volver a ese lugar, pero también sé que si es la única forma de ayudar Peeta, lo seguiré vaya donde vaya.

* * *

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Pido disculpas por la tardanza y por lo corto del mismo, pero los tiempos no me dan para actualizar tan seguido como quiero y mi imaginación pedía a gritos cortar en este momento.**

**Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible y que sea un poco más largo también.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo pese al poco tiempo que tengo.**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

**Lou**


	5. Hambre

Hambre

Suspiro una vez más mientras veo desaparecer el Distrito 12 por la ventanilla del tren. Mis manos tiemblan de nerviosismo, por lo que cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho. Permanezco en esa pose mucho después de que la última casa desaparece, intentando calmarme antes de ir en busca de Peeta. Comprendo entonces porque quiso irse a la habitación ni bien subimos al tren, es más doloroso ver lo que dejamos atrás. Hace aún más inminente nuestro destino.

Cuando comienza a oscurecer, me alejo lentamente de la pequeña ventana y perfilo hacia las habitaciones. Una semana parecía tanto tiempo, y sin embargo allí me encuentro, camino al Capitolio con Peeta. Entre los preparativos no había tenido tiempo para hacerme a la idea, por lo que todo el peso cae de repente sobre mis hombros. Si mis pesadillas no empeoran ahora, definitivamente nunca lo harán. Quiero gritar, quiero correr, quiero desaparecer de aquel maldito tren, pero intento mantener la compostura y continúo con paso lento y algo tembloroso hacia la puerta.

Si bien pedimos dos habitaciones separadas, no me apetece estar sola, por lo que entro sin llamar al cuarto de Peeta. Al abrir la puerta, me olvido de inmediato de todos los temores y pensamientos oscuros que venía maquinando. Del otro lado de la habitación veo a Peeta, solo vestido con unos pantalones largos, el cabello mojado por el baño y una toalla en sus manos. Instantáneamente me volteo, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate. El formado torso de Peeta grabado a fuego en mis ojos, por lo que los cierro con fuerza y escondo el rostro entre las manos.

-L-Lo siento - tartamudeo en un murmullo.

Escucho que comienza a reírse. Tiemblo perceptiblemente, enrojeciendo más si es posible. Odiaba cuando en el pasado Gale se sacaba la remera en los días de calor y me burlaba por recriminarlo. "Eres demasiado inocente Katniss" resuena su voz en mi pensamiento, y recuerdo entonces que Peeta también se había burlado por ello. Pero esta vez es diferente, lo sé. No es inocencia, es vergüenza por pensar que Peeta se veía tan _bien_ así. Y pensarlo sólo me hace arder las mejillas.

Enfrascada en mis pensamientos no escucho los pasos hasta que Peeta se detiene detrás mío y me rodea con sus brazos. Sus fuertes brazos. Me odio a mi misma por pensarlo.

Intento soltarme, pero Peeta sólo se ríe.

-Eres tan inocente Katniss - dice suavemente a mi oído y mis músculos se aflojan instantáneamente.

Respiro profundamente varias veces y cuando me calmo comienzo a voltearme lentamente. Peeta intenta impedirlo, pero esta vez es él quien se da por vencido. Sin mirarlo, lo abrazo también, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho aún desnudo. Él coloca su barbilla sobre mi coronilla y me acaricia suavemente la espalda. Oigo sus latidos acompasados mientras intento calmar los míos e ignorar el color persistente en mis mejillas.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿real o no? - pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

Tardo unos instantes en captar a que se refiere, pero luego sonrío ante su pequeño juego de memoria.

-Real - respondo sin cambiar de posición.

-En nuestros segundos juegos, luego de que Johanna se desvistiera frente a ti, ¿real o no? - continúa pensativo.

Hago una mueca al recordar la situación y sólo asiento. Peeta vuelve a reírse, seguramente imaginando mi expresión. Lentamente comienza a separarse de nuestro abrazo y en un acto reflejo me aferro más a su pecho. Noto como se tensa por un momento, pero al instante siguiente me vuelve a acariciar la espalda.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar - dice como quien trata con una niña pequeña.

Entierro más mi rostro en su pecho y niego cual chiquilla asustada. Estúpidamente tengo terror a soltarlo y que desaparezca de mi lado o se vuelva frío y distante nuevamente. Sé que ninguna de las dos cosas realmente puede llegar a suceder, sin embargo mis músculos no aflojan el abrazo.

-O tal vez no - ríe ante mi reacción.

Nuevamente siento como se aleja de mí, pero esta vez lo dejo y tomándome de las manos me guía hacia la cama. Me sonrojo sin sentido nuevamente, por lo que ni bien nos sentamos en ella, abrazo nuevamente su pecho y oculto mi rostro. Lo siento suspirar y colocar sus brazos alrededor mío otra vez.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Katniss? - pregunta al aire, pero puedo sentir una sonrisa en su voz.

No digo nada y sólo lo abrazo más fuerte. Noto que me besa en la coronilla y sonrío. Es tanta la felicidad que me embarga en ese momento que quiero gritar.

-¿Al menos puedes decir algo? - dice luego de varios minutos en silencio.

Me separo de él refunfuñando y lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos tiernos, su sonrisa entre pícara y feliz y su cabello aún húmedo, le dan un aspecto encantador que me nubla la mente.

-Te odio - digo sin pensarlo.

-¿Y eso por qué? - pregunta riéndose.

No respondo y cruzo los brazos contra mi pecho, recriminándome mentalmente el haberlo dicho. Peeta permanece en la misma posición, esperando una respuesta.

-Ponte una remera, no puedo pensar - digo apartando la mirada de su persona.

Escucho como rompe en carcajadas y me enfurruño más si es posible. Intento por todos los medios no volver mi vista hacia él y lo logro no sin mucho esfuerzo.

Siento entonces como se recuesta en la cama, murmurando algo similar a "inocente" que me pone furiosa. Permanecemos en silencio, aunque mentalmente elaboro una lista de barbaridades que decirle ante del mínimo comentario sobre el tema.

-En nuestros primeros juegos, - murmura casi inaudiblemente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento - al morir Rue, tú le cantaste, ¿real o no?

Volteo a mirarlo sorprendida por la pregunta. Peeta mira el techo, con sus manos sirviéndole de apoyo para su cabeza. Lo observo unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Real - digo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Era la misma canción que cantaste cuando éramos niños en una clase de música, ¿real o no? - susurra sin apartar la vista del techo.

-No lo recuerdo - respondo honestamente, cada vez más intrigada por el giro de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy casi seguro que era la misma. Recuerdo que los pájaros callaron mientras cantabas. Y también recuerdo que fue entonces que pensé que eras la única persona para mí. Aunque estoy casi seguro que ya te había hablado de ello antes, ¿real o no?

Con la última frase levanta la cabeza y fija su mirada en la mía. Intento mantener la compostura, pese a que mi corazón late desbocado y me tiemblan las manos.

-Real - murmuro tan bajito que estoy segura que no lo oye.

Peeta se recuesta nuevamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Me acomodo incómoda, sin poder imaginar que dirá después. Permanecemos así varios minutos que me parecen eternos, y cuando finalmente comienzo a relajarme él vuelve a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que esa canción me pertenecía de algún modo. Tu voz cantando esa canción más bien. Ese momento fue decisivo para mí en muchos sentidos, por lo que interiormente lo tomé como mío. Pero cuando volviste a cantarla en nuestros primeros juegos, la dueña de ella se volvió Rue. No me malinterpretes, estoy perfectamente conforme con ello, pero interiormente fue como perder una parte de mí. Suena estúpido, ¿verdad?

Lo observo totalmente atónita. El Peeta de antes, mi verdadero Peeta es quien me habla tan dulcemente, no el Peeta convertido por el _hijacking_. Quiero echarme junto a él y abrazarlo hasta que me duela, pero me acomodo en mi lugar para obligarme a permanecer a la espera de más palabras.

-Luego, mientras intentaban curarme en el Distrito 13, dieron con una grabación tuya que no había sido utilizada por el Capitolio en mi contra. Era en el bosque lindante con el Distrito 12 y creo que pertenecía a una especie de spot publicitario. Recuerdo claramente como comenzaste a cantar naturalmente y los pájaros volvían a callar. Era una canción triste, que nunca antes había escuchado, pero sin embargo movió algo en mi interior que me hizo pensar por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no eras tan horrible como el Capitolio me había hecho creer. Algo de la vieja Katniss que permanecía en el fondo de mi mente resurgió al oírte cantarla. Ese día fue el comienzo de mi verdadera recuperación, según quiero creer firmemente. Y esa canción desconocida, se convirtió inconscientemente en _mi canción_, o al menos así lo he estado pensando desde que regresé al Distrito 12.

Si antes las ganas de abrazarlo se habían apoderado de mí, ahora siento la necesidad de hacerlo, y con ella, la intriga de volver a probar sus labios. Me maldigo internamente por estar pensando en ello en lugar de servirle de apoyo a Peeta en su confesión, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a sentir aquel hambre extraña que se había apoderado de mi en nuestros segundos juegos. Para aplacarla comienzo a cantar y no me doy cuenta hasta que noto que Peeta me mira atónito, que la melodía que entono es la de "_El árbol del ahorcado_".

A medida que las palabras salen de mi boca, comienzo a acercarme hasta donde Peeta se encuentra recostado y me acurruco junto a él sin dejar de cantar. Murmuro en su oído los últimos versos y coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro, aunque evito abrazarlo.

-Sí es tuya - murmuro con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo velozmente.

Siento como Peeta se mueve y abro los ojos. Él toma mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo acaricia suavemente. Siento el hambre volver a mi interior y acerco mi rostro al suyo unos centímetros. Me detengo a prudente distancia, comprobando su reacción, pero Peeta no parece trastornado por mi acción, así que me dispongo a terminar de acortar el espacio que separa nuestros labios. Cierro los ojos y noto como Peeta se acerca también a mí.

Varios golpes en la puerta nos sorprenden y nos alejamos inconscientemente.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás ahí? - resuena una voz ahogada que reconozco a mi pesar como la de Gale.

Peeta se aparta totalmente de mí y quiero gritar de frustración. Maldigo a Gale en mi interior, pero no me levanto de la cama. Luego de varios tediosos minutos escucho sus pasos alejarse y me volteo a ver a Peeta. Se encuentra sentado en el borde opuesto de la cama, por lo que me levanto un poco y me acerco a él. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero él me interrumpe.

-Creo que mejor voy a la otra habitación, estoy algo cansado - dice sin mirarme.

Siento como se encoje mi corazón en mi pecho y sin pensar me aferro a su brazo.

-No me dejes - murmuro obstinadamente.

Lo veo a los ojos y noto que su mirada se relaja.

-Nunca - murmura besándome en la frente - pero es mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Sin chistar me recuesto en la cama y Peeta hace lo mismo. Nos abrazamos instantáneamente y me duermo rápidamente acunada por sus caricias y su aroma.

* * *

**Finalmente he vuelto con otro capítulo! Mil perdones por la espera, pero como he dicho otras veces, los tiempos no me alcanzan.**

**Al fin este capítulo me quedó medianamente larguito! Al menos comparado con el resto..**

**Hasta acá tenía pensada completamente la historia, así que tanto ustedes como yo estamos a la deriva en cuanto a cómo va a seguir, pero no se preocupen que alguna idea tengo en el fondo de mi mente.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Y nos leemos pronto!**

**Louu**


End file.
